


Let It Be Real

by mamamoofic



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamoofic/pseuds/mamamoofic
Summary: Yongsun just wants to have a peaceful night, but a run-in with her ex leads her to Hyejin. Is this the start of something new?





	Let It Be Real

There were two burly men standing guard near the booth at the back of the bar. They wore black suits and earpieces in one ear, making me wonder if there was someone important enjoying their alone time there.

But I didn’t have time to dwell on who it was – I needed to escape somewhere so my ex wouldn’t find me.

I glanced over my shoulder.

He was still navigating his way through the crowded bar, but there was no doubt that his destination was me.

I quickly grabbed an empty tray and a damp towel from the bar counter. I placed the damp towel over one shoulder and pressed my palm on the underside of the tray. Kim Yongsun’s transformation into a waitress completed.

I took a deep breath and plastered on my business smile before approaching the two men in suits. They were immediately on alert, eyeing me warily as I stopped in front of them.

“No need to be so tense,” I chuckled, hiding my own nervousness, “I’m just here to clean up.”

They stared at me for a moment before looking at each other and exchanging a curt nod. Then, they stepped aside to let me pass, telling me to be quick and not to disturb their boss. I said nothing in response as I entered the booth.

I was expecting their boss to be a grumpy old man, sipping on vodka and blowing smokes from his cigar. I definitely did not expect a young woman in gold-rimmed glasses, drinking a glass of martini while reading a foreign book.

She looked up as I approached, a little startled at my presence. I just flashed a smile and gestured at the two empty glasses in front of her. She realized what I was there for and gave me a quiet nod before turning back to her book.

Now that I was in this booth and there were two bodyguards outside to obstruct my ex should he decided to look in here, I needed to find a way to prolong this “clean up” until he leaves. I could just work as slowly as possible, but too slow and the bodyguards would haul my ass out of here.

I pondered on this as I started cleaning up the empty glasses, but my eyes kept drifting to the young woman who seemed to be ignoring my existence altogether. I quietly studied her as I slowly wiped the table with the damp towel.

She was beautiful, that much I could see. Her long hair was loosely braided and placed over one shoulder; it was dyed brown and had cream-coloured highlights. Her tanned skin was flawless and she was wearing little to no makeup, giving her a somewhat innocent look. She was dressed very lightly; a single knitted shawl was draped around her shoulders and chest. She was holding the book gingerly, probably because her fingernails were too long and they could pass off as claws.

A sudden commotion from outside the booth drew my attention away. It seemed to distract the other woman as well because she looked up from her book with a scowl on her face.

“I just want to see her,” I heard a familiar voice explained in an exasperated tone, “I saw her went in there.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” a deep voice answered, probably one of the guards, “but we cannot let you pass.”

They kept arguing back and forth and I was starting to get fidgety because there was no other way out. Knowing my ex, he would eventually find a way through those men; it was a matter of time.

“Do you know that person?”

A low, husky voice brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at the boss woman who had a curious look on her face.

“Uh, yes,” I said sheepishly as I set the tray and towel down on the table before taking the seat opposite her, “he’s my ex.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Your ex?” she repeated in an incredulous tone. “Why are you running away from your ex?”

“Because he is too persistent,” I huffed. “I already told him I don’t want to get back with him.”

“I’m sure he’ll give up once you’re seeing someone else...”

She was right, of course. But I wanted to take a break from dating – from love in general. So yeah, I had no significant other to speak of.

If I knew I would bump into him, I would have asked Eric-oppa to be my stand-in. But where do I find a willing stand-in in such short notice? 

My eyes fell on the boss woman who had returned to reading her book. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck me.

“Please be my girlfriend,” I blurted out.

The boss woman looked at me, frowning in confusion. “What?”

“P-Please hear me out,” I hastily rose from my seat and sat beside her, “I know you don’t know me, but I don’t have a lot of time and I really, really need your help.” I paused and took her hand in mine, gazing deeply into her. “Will you please, please be my pretend girlfriend?”

“I-”

“Kim Yongsun!”

As I had expected, my ex bypassed the guards and stumbled into the booth, his handsome face flushed and his usually immaculate hair a complete mess. He frowned when he saw me and the boss woman. His gaze fell on our joined hands, but he seemed to ignore it and focused his attention solely on me.

“Yong,” he smiled his charming smile as he approached me, “I’m so glad I found you.”

“Stop it, Ryan,” I said coolly. “I already told you I don’t want to get back with you.”

“Please Yong. Give me another chance…”

He grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the seat. But I felt another arm circling my waist, pulling me back. I glanced to the side and saw the boss woman’s face next to mine, but her eyes were fixed on Ryan’s face.

“I would suggest you remove your hand from my girlfriend, sir,” her husky voice was quiet in my ear, but I could hear the underlying threat in it, “before my men relieve you of it.”

Ryan’s face paled and he hastily let my arm go before taking a step back…right into the two angry-looking bodyguards. Without uttering another word, they each grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away. I wiggled my fingers at him, smiling with satisfaction when he finally disappeared from my sight. Then, I turned to face my pretend girlfriend.

“Is he really going to lose his hand?” I asked curiously.

“Of course not,” she chuckled as she removed her hand from my waist and inched away from me, “I only said that to scare him.”

I raised an eyebrow. “It sounded like you’ve said those lines many times before…” 

She had an odd look on her face briefly before she adjusted her glasses and returned to reading her book. “I think your problem is solved, miss Kim,” she murmured, not sparing a glance in my direction, “it’s time for you to leave.”

I suddenly felt unfair how she already knew my name and yet I didn’t know hers. I crossed my arms against my chest and pouted. “What if I don’t want to leave?” I asked. “Will you chop off my limbs too?”

She looked at me and I noticed her mouth was twitching; probably debating whether she should frown or smile. She finally let out a sigh and gave me a half smile.

“I’m not going to chop off anyone’s limbs, miss Kim,” she said. “Stay if you want, but you’ll get bored soon,” she held up her book and smirked, “because I’m just going to quietly sit here and read.”

I couldn’t argue with that. She had every right to ignore me; we were virtually strangers after all. “At least tell me your name,” I said stubbornly, not wanting to give up on this conversation yet, “since you already know mine. I promise I’ll leave after.”

She looked at me, clearly not believing my promise. Then, she shook her head and mumbled, “Hyejin. Ahn Hyejin.”

I grinned. “Nice to meet you, Hyejin-ssi.”

She raised an eyebrow, probably surprised at how casually I was addressing her. But if she was bothered by it, she didn’t say; she just chuckled and said, “Nice to meet you too, Yongsun-ssi.”

We chatted for a bit and I found out that she was younger than me, so I made her call me “Unnie”; I felt triumphant when she finally did. We didn’t have a lot in common, but we did share the same passion for food, music, movies, and travelling. Hell, we even liked the same season!

I didn’t realize how much time had passed and I was reluctant to part ways with her just yet. So I offered to buy her another martini and a glass of beer for me. She politely refused, but I insisted. It was the worst idea, really, because my alcohol tolerance was shit. As expected, after finishing that one glass of beer, I was already tipsy and Hwasa looked just as tipsy; it was her fourth glass of martini after all.

To be honest, this was unusual for me. I would rather stay in and curled up with a good movie than spend my nights out going to bars and partying. But I suddenly felt like drinking today; felt like mingling. Unfortunately, I had to run into Ryan of all people. I didn’t regret it though because in the end, I got to sit here in the company of a beautiful woman and made a new friend.

“Will I see you again?” I asked casually even though my heart was beating hard with anticipation; the idea of not seeing her again was making me anxious for some reason. When I saw her hesitating, my heart dropped. She wasn’t even thinking that far; it was all just me. “Ah, you don’t really have to answer…I was just curious…”

“I’m sorry,” was all she could say while looking like she was the one who got hurt.

I was ticked off because I was the one who was hurt; she didn’t even want to see me again. But after taking a deep breath and looking at her again, I realized that I was wrong – she looked just as sad as I felt right now. Maybe there was a circumstance that I didn’t know that made her unable to promise me anything.

As a self-proclaimed introvert, it was never me who offered anything; it was always the other person. So I surprised even myself when I grabbed the pencil from the stand on the table and started scribbling my number on the inside cover of Hyejin’s book. I blamed it on the drinks. I could never seem to think straight once I had alcohol in my system.

Hyejin looked just as surprised as me when she realized what I had written, but I knew she was happy, judging from her shy smile and the blush in her cheeks. I heard her uttering a soft “thank you” before everything went black.

***

I didn’t learn until a few days later that it was Hyejin who had sent my drunken ass back home.

I lived in a rented apartment with my childhood friend, Wheein. So far, our living arrangements were peaceful and the only fights we ever had were over how little Wheein would eat.

We were lounging in the living room one afternoon when Wheein told me, with a traumatized look on her face, how my limp body was carried home by two scary-looking men in suits.

“I thought you did something bad and they killed you, Unnie,” she sobbed as she clung to me. “I thought that I was going to be killed too!”

I playfully knocked on her head. “Yah, stop wanting me dead,” I chuckled. “No one is getting killed. They were just being nice.”

I told Wheein about what happened that night. She listened intently, not interrupting for even a second; she had always been a good listener and that was what made it easy to live with her.

“I can’t believe Ryan-oppa is that persistent,” Wheein huffed after I finished. “I’m just glad he didn’t become aggressive and hurt you, Unnie.”

I nodded. “Thankfully, Hyejin was there to save me,” I said, smiling to myself as my thoughts wandered to my new friend. “She was my hero.”

“Oh ho,” Wheein let out a low whistle and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “is Kim Yongsun finally crushing on a girl?”

I blushed and threw a square pillow at the giggling young woman. It hit her right in the face, but Wheein didn’t seem to mind and kept grinning at me.

“I don’t have a crush on her,” I said pointedly, hoping that she would drop the matter.

“But you gave her your number.”

“I was drunk.”

“Okay, Unnie,” Wheein shrugged, but she didn’t stop smiling, “whatever you say.”

Suddenly, my phone rang.

I glanced at the screen and frowned. I didn’t recognize the number. I pressed the green button and carefully placed the phone to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello.”

My heart thumped the moment I heard that familiar husky voice. I glanced at Wheein who was looking at me with curious eyes. I quickly got up and headed into my bedroom, locking it behind me for good measure; the younger woman could be very nosy sometimes.

“Hyejin,” I finally said, acknowledging the other woman on the line, “I didn’t think you would call.”

“I’m sorry,” came the soft reply, “I had been busy the past few days.”

I nodded to myself, thinking how I had been counting the days since that night – five days, to be exact. I had always figured that Hyejin was someone with position since she was the boss of those two guards. That was why I didn’t question her; I was just glad that she called.

***  
That call was the first of many and I was contented to hear her voice even if it was only once a week.

“I always look forward to our calls,” Hyejin confessed one day, “talking to you is my stress-reliever.”

Her honest admission brought a smile to my face. “I like our talks too, Hyejin-ah.”

She was quiet for a moment and I wondered if she was smiling or blushing right now. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine it, but I frowned when I realized I vaguely remembered what Hyejin looked like.

Ah, I want to see her.

“I want to see you, Hyejin-ah,” I blurted before I could stop myself.

Hyejin was silent and my heart clenched, thinking that she was too stunned by my selfish request and had hung up on me.

“Okay.”

Her voice was quiet, but I could sense that she was excited at the prospect of meeting me again. I couldn’t hide my excitement either as we started discussing where and when to meet.

“So we meet this Sunday in the town square?” I asked, confirming with her once more.

“Yes, Unnie,” Hyejin replied enthusiastically. “It’s a date.”

Before I could respond, she hastily bid goodbye and disconnected the call. I stared at the phone for a long while.

It’s a date?!

***  
Sunday came by so fast while I was still processing the fact that I was going on a date with my new friend.

I had been telling myself that it was a friend date – a friendly date between two friends. But Wheein strongly disagreed.

“It’s a fucking date, Unnie,” Wheein said in a bored voice as she sat on my bed, watching me go through my closet for the perfect outfit, “or you wouldn’t be this stressed over your own outfit.”

“Language, Jung Wheein,” I muttered as I grabbed a few blouses and a pair of jeans to compare against my body, “I’m running late. Will you help me out or not?”

Wheein rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

She slid off the bed and glanced around my clothes-strewn floor. She picked up a shirt and a pair of jeans shorts and held it up to my body. “Just wear this,” she said while smirking, “it will definitely spice up your ‘friendly’ date.”

I blushed and smacked the younger woman’s arm. She giggled despite the pain and ran out of my bedroom saying something about me being a fool and in complete denial.

I just rolled my eyes and shut the door on her. Then, I stared at my clothes again. A heartbeat later, I decided to go with Wheein’s choice – it was comfortable to wear since it was getting hot and we were planning on walking around a lot. Plus, if it turned out to be a romantic date, Hyejin would definitely appreciate a little show of skin. With a satisfied grin on my face, I went off to change for my date.

***  
It turned out to be me who was appreciating Hyejin a little too much.

From the moment she appeared, with no bodyguards in sight, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. Her brown hair was now black and instead of a braid, she chose to let it fall freely down her shoulders and back. She was also wearing jeans (unintentionally matching with me) and a loose shirt as an outerwear over a black tank top. I barely recognized her with her heavy makeup, but the moment she smiled, I knew it was her.

We were both wearing sneakers, so when we stood next to each other, we were almost the same height. I supposed that was why it was easy for Hyejin to slip a hand around my waist and leaned in to whisper her greeting in my ear. Hyejin couldn’t use her voice properly yet since she had just woken up, so she elected to keep whispering things in my ear and kept sticking to my side, her arm linked with mine, just so she could do that.

It would be a lie if I said being so close to her did not do things to my heart. I was sweating in this mildly hot weather and I actually liked summer, dammit!

I ignored my own weird reactions and focused on our date.

We went around town, pointing out each other’s favourite spots while window-shopping. Then, we had lunch and dinner at each other’s favourite restaurant before heading off to watch a movie that we were both anticipating.

At least I thought we were both anticipating it.

The moment the lights in the movie theater dimmed and the movie started to roll, I felt a hand on my thigh and a warm breath against my neck.

“Unnie~”

The way Hyejin was calling me in that sultry voice of hers was making my stomach flip in a weird, but pleasant way. I slowly turned to look at her, gulping hard when I saw the suggestive smile on her face. I didn’t resist when her hand cupped the back of my neck and pulled me towards her until our lips touched. My eyes fluttered shut as I enjoyed the softness of Hyejin’s lips and the tingling feeling when her nails lightly scratched at the nape of my neck.

The kiss was brief because Hyejin suddenly pulled away to look at me, her eyes flashing with uncertainty. I smiled, assuring her that I wasn’t against it, before taking the initiative this time to close the distance between us.

I didn’t think the second kiss would be any different; I was wrong – it was as if fireworks exploded in my head and in my chest. When I felt like a moan was going to escape me, I hastily break the kiss. Hyejin looked at me, confused and still dazed from the kiss.

I pecked her lips once. “Let’s take this outside,” I murmured before taking her hand and dragging her out of the theatre.

We didn’t actually make it outside because neither of us could stand not being in each other’s arms. So we ended up in the women’s washroom, locked ourselves in a stall and embraced each other without a care in the world.

I had never felt a hunger for someone like I felt for Hyejin. I had her pinned against the wall, my leg in between hers and my mouth sucking and nibbling along the column of her neck. The hum of pleasure coming from her and the gentle scratch against my scalp assured me that Hyejin was enjoying it as well. Satisfied with the marks I made, I peppered kisses up her neck and along her jaw before finally claiming her lips.

She pulled away briefly, studying me with hooded eyes and a lazy smirk on her swollen lips.

“What?” I prodded, eager to put my mouth back on hers.

“Nothing,” she chuckled, “I just didn’t think our night would end like this.”

I frowned. “Is it a bad thing?” I asked warily.

She shook her head and pulled me back in for a quick kiss. “It’s a good thing,” she murmured against my lips, “a very good thing.”

A guttural sound escaped my throat and I crashed my mouth against hers. She let out a whimper before returning my kiss, her hands tangled in my hair while one of her legs wrapped around my waist as she pulled me impossibly closer. As our kiss became more and more heated, Hyejin tilted her head and parted her lips, letting out tongues meet and tangle together. The act just fueled my hunger; I felt like devouring every inch of her.

Suddenly, there was a rough knocking on our stall door and we hastily broke our kiss, startled by the interruption.

“Boss, we have a problem.”

The voice sounded feminine, but it was lower and huskier than Hyejin’s. I frowned, still reeling from our passionate kiss to register who the “boss” the woman outside the stall was referring to.

“One second.”

I looked at Hyejin who had uttered the reply in a sharp tone. She gave me a soft smile before giving me a long, hard kiss. Then, she adjusted her clothes and her hair, took a deep breath and proceeded to exit the stall. She closed the stall door behind her, probably protecting me from whoever it was outside.

“What’s the problem?” I heard Hyejin asked. “You were supposed to stand guard outside, Moonbyul.”

Out of curiosity, I pressed my ear against the stall door. I knew that eavesdropping was bad, but I was very curious about Hyejin and this other woman.

“Sorry, Boss, but it’s urgent. Big Boss is requesting a meeting with the Northern family right now.”

“And why is that a problem?”

“They’re discussing your marriage to one of the Northern family’s son.”

“What the fuck?!”

Suddenly, the stall door opened and I stumbled out…right into Hyejin’s arms. I looked up sheepishly, knowing full well that I had been caught red-handed for eavesdropping. I glanced over Hyejin’s shoulder and saw that the other woman, Moonbyul, was looking at me with an amused look on her face.

“Yongsun-unnie,” I heard Hyejin sighed in my ear before she straightened me up, “how much did you hear?”

“I heard everything,” I admitted with a half-smile, “but I didn’t really understand anything…”

Hyejin hesitated, looking like she was still deciding whether to tell me the truth or not. Fortunately, Moonbyul made the decision for her.

“Long story short, Hwasa,” the blonde-haired woman gestured at Hyejin, “is heir to the Southern Mafia Group and she is about to be engaged to the Northern Mafia Group’s son.”

An awkward silence fell over the three of us after Moonbyul’s very brief explanation. Hyejin merely glared at her, but Moonbyul didn’t even flinch; she looked very amused instead. Then, Hyejin let out a sigh and looked at me with uncertainty in her eyes.

“Yongsun-unnie,” she started as she took my hands in hers and kept her gaze fixed on our intertwined fingers, “I know it’s a lot to take in and I know that it’s very sudden, but will you please be my pretend girlfriend so that I can tell my father not to betroth me to a stranger?”

It was definitely a déjà vu – a few weeks ago, I was the one pleading Hyejin to be my pretend girlfriend. This time, it was her asking me in a shaky voice and with her clammy hands gripping tightly on mine.

I took a deep breath and softly called out to her until her eyes finally met mine. I saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes and I was determined to wipe them away as best as I could.

“So you come from a family of gangsters?” I asked. She visibly flinched and nodded in response, but her gaze never wavered from mine. “Are you really sure you don’t want this engagement?”

“Of course not,” she replied firmly.

“Then why did you ask me to be your pretend girlfriend?”

She blinked. “Wh-what?”

I bit back a smile when I saw the confusion on her face. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “We know each other better now,” I elaborated. “Rather than asking me to be your pretend girlfriend, why not just ask me to be your real girlfriend?”

Hyejin stared at me, her mouth slightly opened. “Y-You want to be my girlfriend?” she asked shyly, her cheeks turning slightly pink. “R-Really?”

“I still want to see you even after thwarting this engagement,” I replied with a grin, “so seeing you as your girlfriend is better than seeing you as the girl who pretended to be your girlfriend.”

Hyejin chuckled and pulled me into a tight embrace. “Kim Yongsun,” she whispered in me ear, “will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?”

“With pleasure.”

A stern cough brought us out of our world and we looked over at Moonbyul who simply pointed at her watch, reminding us that the clock was ticking and at any minute, the discussion about Hyejin’s engagement would be done.

“Let’s go,” Hyejin said with a grin as she clasped my hand and led me out of the washroom, “girlfriend.”

I just laughed as I let myself be dragged away.


End file.
